l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
4th century
The fourth century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the fourth century: Culture * 304 - Morikage Toshi is founded. * 314 - Hiruma Kazuma's bonds of trust with the nezumi lead to a nezumi-Crab Clan alliance. * 335 - Isawa Chuda discovers an ancient Naga Temple. * 337 - A plague spreads in the Empire, killing Tsunetomo's parents. * 339 - The Snake Clan is founded by Isawa Chuda. * 347 - The Centipede Clan is founded. * 340 - The Otaku escape their bondage in the City of Sorcerers, bringing with them a herd of Utaku Steed led by a stallion called Vata. * 353 - Isawa Asahina joins the Crane Clan. * 363 - Asahina Seido is constructed. * 371 - Hantei Fujiwa becomes Emperor. * 375 - Bayushi Atsuki recruits the Imperial Scribe Shiba Gaijushiko into the fledging Gozoku conspiracy. * 383 - The ancestors of Heichi and the Boar Clan are lost in the Twilight Mountains. * 387 - The Yasuki family joins the Crab Clan. * 389 - The Forever Racing Tomorrow Tribe fragments. * 389 - Rtch't'tok becomes the first chieftain of the Crooked Tail Tribe. * 389 - Z-ee becomes the first chieftain of the Third Whisker Tribe. * 391 - The Gozoku kidnap Hantei Kusada, Hantei Fujiwa's heir. * 391 - Otomo Tohojatsu installed as Imperial Regent until Kusada comes of age. * 397 - Hantei Kusada becomes Emperor. * 400 - The Sparrow Clan is founded by Doji Suzume. * 400 - Founding of the Ikoma Spymaster academy. Magic and Religion * 332 - Hojyn finds a Fallen Star in the Burning Sands. It is linked to the Kami Shinjo and the prophecy known as the Awakening. * 355 - Asahina gifts Isawa's Helm to the Council of Five. Military history * 305 - The Iuchi discover and make peace with a race of elemental spirits called ‘jinn.’ * 308 - The Sapphire Legion is sent to aid the Crane, and founds their base camp in the place which will become the city of Nikesake. * 329 - The Crane castle Shiro Giji is supposedly burned by a fanatical ronin. * 353 - Victory With No Strike * 375 - Shiro Hiruma is besieged by Usu no Oni. Hantei Fujiwa aids the Crab Champion Hida Ichido with the Imperial Legions and they defeat the Shadowlands army. * 387 - The Crane-Crab War begins. * 400 - The Crane-Crab War ends. Births and deaths Births * 302 - Hiruma Kazuma * 321 - Tsunetomo * 354 - Iuchi Atesoro * 357 - Shiba Gaijushiko * 375 - Chuda Sinjuko * 375 - Shiba Kaigen * 376 - Hida Tadaka * 383 - Doji Suzume * 383 - Otomo Reju Deaths * 312 - Asako Reisha * 330 - Daidoji Kasumiko (faked) * 337 - Kaiu Anou * 371 - Hantei Bosai * 389 - Ch'tik * 391 - Hantei Fujiwa * 397 - Asahina Year-by-year The following is a timeline of the events of the fourth century. *04